Eavesdropper
by SS Killroze
Summary: A stoic tsundere spies on her beau with loving thoughts and a monologue reminiscent of Helga Pataki. [Felli Loss]


Cold grey eyes peeked into the training room to spy on the unsuspecting guy inside that was enhancing his skills. With every swing of his training DITE the eyes of the eavesdropper would twinkle a little bit in fascination; although these emotions will never translate into facial expressions.

Her eyes were glued on his body- his shirtless body as he trained. His blade swung this way and that, his body moving with grace and confidence like a snake striking, he was the epitome of finesse right now. This eavesdropper is named Felli Loss, and to say the very least she completely and is utterly infatuated in the handsome young man named Layfon Alsief. But who could not? He is a very talented young man with a very kind and conservative heart, a man with a brilliant mind who puts friends ahead of him at all times, a man with true values and goals. Not to mention a handsome face, a stunning physique, and blue, immersive eyes to boot.

She watched on with absolute interest as he trained, his mind focused on nothing but the space around him and his DITE. His muscles flexed with strength as he exercised and moved around swinging the weapon this way and that, exhibiting the full extent of his skills. Sweat dropped from his body as he finished his routine with a final slash of the weapon downwards. His breath came slightly labored as held his stance for a moment longer. A satisfied smirk spread across his kind face then he looked straight at the door… seeing no one there.

Felli pressed herself up against the wall; her head slightly tilted up with her breathes coming in short gasps. Her eyes were opened half ways and were filled with attraction and lust and excitement although her face held nothing but a stoic expression. Her heart beat raced as she continued to think of him.

_Oh how I wish I could tell you how I feel. Fonfon, you stupid idiot, what a wonderful person you are… I despise you… and yet…  
I love him  
His nobleness,  
His cynical views,  
His unfaltering sense of right and wrong.  
Oh Fonfon, if only I could tell you- show you with a simple smile... of how much I adore you…  
If only I could muster the strength to tell you,  
Some way I could relay the wonderful feelings and emotions I have of you,  
To tell you that you are simply the most remarkable boy I know…  
My heart races for you, for you to one day notice me, to one day cherish me romantically as I do you,  
One day could you please,  
Help me show you how I could emote, so I can give you a kiss upon your kind lips…_

Her thoughts gave her a blush of a lifetime, her thoughts raced with as she pictured in her mind how it would be for their lips to touch, for their fingers to intertwine, for their bodies to caress each other… Her thoughts were so powerful in fact that her hair almost seemed to defy gravity for a moment; her silver locks floating upwards in the name of love and adoration.

Just then the sound of boots echoed off the walls of the hallway coming towards the training room. Felli's hair fell at once as her concentration of Layfon was abruptly cut off. Felli stoically looked down the hallway to see her commander, Nina Antalk coming towards her.

A smile spread across the young woman's face as she saw her friend, "Hey Felli, how's it going, you about to go into the training room?" Nina had on her training outfit on: a skin tight sleeveless top, a skin hugging pair of short training shorts, and some black lightweight boots and black knee-high socks.

Felli blinked, "No, I was just leaving to go to meet my brother for something…" Felli said, making something up on the spot.

Nina nodded, "Oh alright, I'll see you later then Felli." She gave her a smile before opening the door to the training room and greeting Layfon.

Felli felt a rather familiar feeling of jealousy starting to arise in her throat, she, out of curiosity and just for the sake of her mind she peered through the cracked door of the room. Her grey eyes watched as Layfon and Nina exchange a quick, friendly hug. She watched as a blush escaped onto his cheeks and a big endearing smile spread across her face.

Sadly for her she was too far away from them to hear exactly what they were saying; she would project her Nen-I but that would only get her caught. She frowned as they continued to talk, Nina being closer to Layfon than she was particularly comfortable with. Layfon must of said something humorous because then Nina gave Layfon a friendly shove against his strong chest. To the average person that would seem like nothing but to Felli she narrowed her eyes and proceeded to give the wall next to her a hard kick, breaking the rock. She fumed slightly before walking off to somewhere else.

Her mind whirling with what-if's and romantic scenarios that could happen between them both, she wasn't blind- she knew Nina and Layfon were pretty close. It sucks be _the_ competition, she doesn't want to be the competition; she wants the man all for herself. Why can't he simply notice her affection for him?

_Maybe because you don't smile…_ She said to herself, realizing the one thing that may be holding her back, _these stoic expressions will never allow you to receive the attention you desire… But then again, I can't exactly help that now can I? _She argued with herself briefly before shoveling the aggravation and attention back on Layfon.

_That idiot Fonfon! _


End file.
